


In The Garden

by lil_1337



Series: Aladdin [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-28
Updated: 2006-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusion of Disney’s Aladdin and Gundam Wing, blended with an unhealthy dose of my imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Garden

Prince Quatre sat on the edge of the fountain, staring out at the courtyard. It seemed impossible that only yesterday he'd been in this very same place. Nothing had changed. The tree he'd climbed with Wufei's help, the one adjacent to the palace wall, was still there. The birds in the trees, cooing and singing softly, were no different than how they had been yesterday or the day before.

The only thing that had changed was him. Yesterday he had been a spoiled selfish brat who thought only of his own wants and wishes. And today. He paused, choking back a sob that threatened to break through. Today a boy was dead and he was completely to blame for it.

All he had been guilty of was helping Quatre, helping him and trying to be his friend. And for that he had lost his life to the executioner's blade. Struck down in his youth because he was stupid enough to reach out to the wrong person. In the back of Quatre's mind a little voice whispered, changing stupid to kind. That was the boy's fatal flaw. There had been a bright spark of intelligence not only in his words but also in the fire that had danced in his green eyes.

To be taken without warning and executed without trial at the whim of someone like Tsuberov. That was an unbearable ending to a life, any life, but it was especially bitter when it was someone young with hopes and dreams. Quatre's fists clenched and his normally sweet features turned dark. When he was Sultan things would be different Treatment of this kind would not be allowed to happen. He would change the way the law was upheld starting with the appointment of a new Royal Vizier. For the life of him he couldn't understand what it was his father saw in Tsuberov. The man was a sadistic bully who delighted in throwing his weight around.

If only he was Sultan now. He would be able to do something about this injustice. Quatre paused, a humorless smile curving the corner of his lips, he might not be the Sultan, but he certainly was acquainted with who was. Father was always saying he needed to pay more attention to how the country was run and had welcomed any input Prince Quatre had offered in their talks. Maybe it was time to go speak to him. His father while strict was also a kind man and surely this type of thing was not something that he would approve of.

With a plan firmly in mind Prince Quatre stood, determined to see it through to the bitter end. He might not be able to fix what had happened, but he would make sure that no more green eyed smiling boys suffered for the crime of kindness.


End file.
